The use of antenna reflectors for satellite communication networks is becoming more widespread as the demand for mobile communications increases. One type of a reflector or antenna is fixed reflectors where the satellite's operational surface is constructed, transported into space via satellite, and deployed in space, all in a fixed geometric configuration. These fixed surface reflectors may have a solid surface or a mesh surface. The fixed surface reflectors are in circumstances disadvantageous because they take up a lot of space during transit and may be difficult to deploy, particularly if a large reflector is required. The other type of reflectors is expandable reflectors in the sense that they fold up into a compact form for transport into space, and are deployed in space where they are unfolded and expanded to larger dimensions. The disadvantage of these expandable type reflectors is that given the cost of transporting them into space they have to reliably unfold and expand into an accurate geometric shape to be effective. If the reflector antenna does not expand into the correct and accurate shape, then the antenna may be ineffective or unuseable for its intended purpose at great expense, and the cost and delay to replace the reflector antenna will be large.
The present invention in one or more embodiments and aspects preferably overcomes, alleviates, or at least reduces some of the disadvantages of the prior fixed surface and/or expandable antenna reflectors.